First Encounters
by 1NACT1V3
Summary: The day in which Zak found out about his strange power and met his evil foe, VV Argost.


**So this story was actually written by my younger sister. She kept annoying me until I finally gave in and told her she could write something and post it on my account. So there might be some grammar mistakes (although when I read through it, I couldn't find any). So enough with my yapping, enjoy the little works of my young sibling.**

"Can we go now? I'm getting really tired." the young Zak Saturday complained. He and his family where exploring the old Incan ruins to possibly find something that would help lead them to some sort of cryptid called Kur. Zak didn't really think much of the weird monster, but by the way his parents talked about it, it seemed pretty serious.

It was nice to get out for awhile and explore new places, but being an a mountain valley for three hours with crumbling old stone temples that he wasn't allowed to go in got really boring for a six year old.

"Mom, can we go, pleeeeeeease?" Zak repeated.

"Just a few more minutes, I promise." his mother replied. But Zak learned quickly that a few minutes was science talk for a few hours.

Zak grumbled. His pet/adopted brother, Komodo walked up and hissed. Even the komodo dragon was getting bored.

"Mom said a few more minutes." Zak said. He went and sat down on the terrace and sighed.

Something beneath him clicked and the stones that held the terrace step began to crumble. Zak quickly got up and moved out of the way. The ground began to shake as a large patch of rocks and dirt began to sink, creating some sort of small rectangular hole. The hole soon grew and a big stone staircase opened up in the ground.

"Zak, what did you do?" Doc and Drew came running up to him.

"Nothing." Zak nervously replied. Suddenly, torches lit up the staircase, making it easier for them to see.

"Cool! Let's check it out." Zak said as he ran inside.

"Zak, wait!" Drew said as she ran after him.

 **Line Break!**

Zak and Drew reached the bottom of the staircase, which led to a long dark hallway. Doc and Komodo came running down.

"It's looks like some sort of underground tunnel system." Drew said as she grabbed a torch and began walking.

"Wait, you're going farther in?" Doc blurted.

"Yeah, why? You scared of dark old tunnels?" Drew asked.

"No, it's just that is it safe for Zak to come along?"

"Dad, it's an old tunnel. I'm pretty sure it's safe." Zak followed his Mom deeper in. Doc sighed and caught up with them.

 **Line Break!**

They stopped in front of a peice of stone on the wall that had weird figures carved into it.

"Think you can translate it?" Doc asked.

"It's gonna be hard. The Incan language hasn't been spoken for hundreds of years." Drew replied.

Zak sighed and leaned aganst the wall. Another few minutes looking at little squiggly lines carved into a wall. He heard something scurry in the darkness. It was so tempting to see what made that noise, but if he wandered off, he might get lost.

"I won't go that far." he whispered to himself. Zak made sure his parents weren't looking at him and walked into the darkness. The torch his Mom held was able to give off some light but he could still barely see in front of him.

He heard the slight scratchy noise again.

"Hey, anyone here?" he whispered. A small white mouse suddenly appeared in front of him, scaring him.

"Aww. It's just a little mouse." Zak bent down to catch it but the mouse turned and ran off. "Hey!" Zak ran after it.

"Zak?" his parents said simultaniously as they heard their son talk.

"That boy." Drew mumbled as she and Doc ran after him.

 **Line Break!**

As he was running after the mouse, Zak heard his parents yell his name. "Mom, Dad! I'm fine!" he turned his head around to see if his parents had caught up to him. What he didn't see in front of him, was a switch on the ground. Zak tripped on the switch, flicking it on with his foot. He looked up and saw that numerous torches lit up along the wall. Zak also saw that a big stone slab was right in front of him, marking the end of the tunnel. He got up and brushed himself off. The ground beneath him began to shake as a crack formed across the hallway, seperating him from his parents.

"Zak!" his parents yelled. Zak ran towards his parents, but something wrapped around his leg, tripping him. The vine started pulling him back slowly.

"Zak!" Drew yelled as she ran towards him. But something wrapped round her leg, causing her to fall. She tried to pull herself free, but the vine wouldn't let her go. Instead it also started to pull her back.

"Mom!" Zak yelled as he tried to reach for her.

She watched as Zak clawed the ground, trying to pull himself free, but to no use.

A loud rumbling sounded. Doc lokked behind him and saw a huge stone slab barrelling towards him. He ran and tried to hold the stone back.

Drew took out her fire sword and cut the vine. She got up and ran towards her son, but the vine quickly got to her again. As she was being pulled back, a huge stone slab fell from the ceiling making a barrier between her and her son. Drew used her fire sword again to cut the vine.

"Drew!" Doc yelled. "Help.. me..out here!" he struggled to hold the wall back. Drew ran over and tried helping him.

As she was holding it back, Doc dawned on his power glove and punched the slab, causing it to crumble.

"Where's Zak?" he asked.

"Zak's on the other side of that wall. Think you could do that again?" Drew asked nervously. Doc's glove glowed green as he ran towards the wall. He punched it, but not a single crack appeared. He punched it again and again, but nothing showed.

"It's to thick." he said.

"Move out of the way." Drew warned as she took out her fire sword. A burst of orange light shot out from the sword and hit the wall causing an explosion. Once the smoke cleared, they saw that the wall was still there.

 **Line Break!**

The vine let Zak go once the wall came down. He got up and ran towards the wall.

"Mom! Dad!" he yelled as he pounded against it. The floor beneath him began to shake and then started to tilt upward. Zak lost his footing and slid down the slab. He fell into another small ceiling above closed making the room glow an erie red tint. A low growl sounded. Zak backed into a corner.

"Please, don't hurt me." he said as the growl became louder. Zak saw the large silouhette of a big wolf. It's eyes were a bright red with pitch black pupils.

"Please..." Zak put his hands in front of his face to protact himself as the wolf came closer. It bared it's sharp yellow teeth and howled.

"Please, don't hurt me. Please!" he squeezed his eyes shut and kept repeating that phrase in his head. Suddenly a burst of energy exploded inside of him. He opened his eyes which glowed a bright orange as did his hands.

"Whoah." he said to himself. He looked at the wolf which was cowering in the corner, his eyes changed to orange also. Zak looked at the wolf's eyes and then to his hands. He put his hands in front of him and said," Sit." The wolf immediately sat.

"Stay." Zak said. The wolf stayed. "Am I.. controlling you?" Zak sudenly felt a wave of emotion. A mix of scared and anger.

"Are you scared?" Zak started walking slowly towards the wolf. "You're not gonna hurt me." The wolf growled and Zak moved back. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Zak felt a sudden wave of calmness as he touched the wolf's head. "Good boy." he said. His hands and eyes stopped glowing orange, as did the wolf's. Zak collapsed in exhaustion. The wolf went to his aid.

"I'm fine, just really tired."

The wolf's ears perked up and he began to growl. Footsteps echoed from the walls. Zak backed against the wall.

"Greetings and bienvenue, young Saturday." a voice boomed. "I see you have meet one of my pets. The Andean wolf."

The wolf growled.

"Ahh, yes. Such a ferocious creature." something was thrown at the wolf and the animal quickly collapsed.

"My name is V.V. Argost." the voice said. He clapped and dozens of torches lit up. Zak saw the tall hunched over figure of V.V. Argost. His face, covered by a mask. Argost reached out to touch Zak, but Zak pressed himself closer to the wall.

"Don't be afraid of me, dear child. I'm as harmless as a marshmallow." Argost walked closer to Zak.

"I thought you would be screaming with excitment for seeing a celebrity up close. The television lied to me." Argost looked at Zak. "Hello? Can you talk?"

"Y-Yeah." Zak stuttered.

"Oh joy!" Argost said. "I'm probably scaring you with my tall appearance." he sat down indian style in front of Zak. "Is this better?"

"Uh," Zak said.

"Do you know what just happened between you and that cryptid?" Argost asked.

"No." Zak replied.

"You have a gift, my boy. Think of it as a superpower." Argost explained.

"Really?"

"Yes. Build up your energy, young Saturday, because one day the time will come when you need that power to save your poor soul. Anyway, I guess I should save you now." Argost grabbed Zak and threw him over his shoulder. He threw something at the ceiling which exploded. The ceiling crumbled a huge ray of sunlight illuminated the room. Argost climbed up the wall and out of the tunnel.

"Uh, thanks for saving me Mr. Argost." Zak said.

"Oh, you're very welcome. Remember to watch my TV show. It comes on at eight, seven central."

Argost's ship appeared in the sky. A rope dropped from the aircraft.

"You shall tell no one of what just happened between you and me, and your powers. Especially your parents. It's our little secret." Argost grabbed the rope. "Adieu, young Saturday!" He pulled down on the line and the rope suddenly went up, taking Argost with it.

Zak looked with awe as Argost's airship zoomed away.

"Zak!" he heard his mother cry. He turned and saw her and his dad running towards him.

"Mom! Dad!" he ran towards them.

Drew practically threw herself to the ground as her son came running towards her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay? Did anything happen to you?" Doc said as he knelt down next to Drew.

"No, but," Zak was about to tell them about Argost but he remembered what the strange man said. So he kept his mouth shut.

"But what?" Drew asked.

"I met this Andean wolf, that saved me." Zak replied.

"An Andean wolf? I thought they were extinct." she said.

"Well, cryptids can decive even the smartest person, popping up out of no where with no warning, but lets leave that alone. Let's go home." Doc said.


End file.
